


Джемал соскучился

by reidvest



Series: Джемаксы [2]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, макс размазня
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: Чуть ссутулившуюся ярко-оранжевую фигуру он замечает только шагов за десять: зрение к вечеру падает из-за бесконечных рядов букв и цифр. Он замирает, сильно щипая себя за бедро через джинсы: больно.
Relationships: Джемал Асламбеков/Артур Максимов (Макс)
Series: Джемаксы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854958
Kudos: 2





	Джемал соскучился

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts).



> на день святого валечки назарова 💕

К субботнему вечеру от Макса остаётся одно лишь концентрированное желание пялиться в одну точку как овощ и не реагировать на внешние раздражители. Межсезонный авитаминоз превращает его кожу в пустыню, а обкусанные корочки на губах кровят и мешают съесть свою законную вечернюю булку. У него есть шесть часов до отбоя и домашка часов на тринадцать, которую не особо хочется целиком оставлять на воскресенье, а ещё нужно забежать в цех отдать Роберту снимки, забрать у Костика блок чего-нибудь на предстоящую неделю и отрыть конспекты за прошлый семак. Двадцать минут на то, чтобы поебланить, - думает Макс, откидываясь на диван и опасаясь долго моргать.

— Братан, ты живой? — Юлик трясёт его за плечо, и Макс выплывает из собственных мыслей, подскакивая и чуть не заезжая ему по скуле. 

— Сколько времени?! — Юлик теряется, и Макс быстрее успевает посмотреть сам: шесть двенадцать, он задремал на четыре минуты, а по ощущениям продрых все два часа.

— Пиздец чел, тебе бы поспать… — Да, думает, Макс, ты, как всегда прав, но хуле ж ты меня тогда разбудил?

— Что случилось-то? — Юлик чешет затылок, Макс обнаруживает на своей груди недоеденную булочку, а вместе с ней пустыню насыпавшихся крошек.

— Да, Кот поймал в коридоре, просил послать тебя, — нахуй, вероятно, — на Медный.

— Зачем? — Макс трёт глаза, понимает, что это не работает, и сминает всё лицо в ладошках. Юлик пожимает плечами.

— А я ебу? Он сказал, тебя ждут.

— А где? — Успевает выкрикнуть Макс в спину Юлику, пытаясь впихнуть одетые в огромные шерстяные носки ноги в рваные кросы.

— Да, вроде у восточного! Всё побежал, чмоки!

Субботним вечером в коридорах почти пусто: все разбредаются по общагам и друзьям. Макс физически не может ускориться, но любопытство подгоняет, и, если честно, немного тревожит, в футболке зябко, но возвращаться не хочется: Макс замечает, что забыл накинуть толстовку лишь преодолев все общажные лестницы. Чей-то толстый чёрный котяра развалился под фальш окном, и Макс ему так по-человечески завидует, что даже обидно становится.

Чуть ссутулившуюся ярко-оранжевую фигуру он замечает только шагов за десять: зрение к вечеру падает из-за бесконечных рядов букв и цифр. Он замирает, сильно щипая себя за бедро через джинсы: больно, но Джем не исчезает и не превращается в трясущего его за плечо Юлика, как ожидается — Джем дёргается, чуть ломано поднимаясь на ноги, и выглядит одновременно очень уставшим и очень радостным, почти зеркальное отражение его собственного лица, только без недоверчивого ступора в движениях. Макс не успевает отмереть вовремя, и уже готовится к тому, что Джемал врежется в него титаником, сгребая в объятья, но тот останавливается напротив, и тогда Макс сам набрасывается на него, прижимая к себе, утыкаясь носом в шею.

— Какого чёрта ты… — только не плачь, Максимов, не смей!

Джемал смеётся: ямочка на правой щеке, по две морщинки у уголков губ, заправляет ему за ухо растрёпанные (и не очень чистые, что смущает) волосы.

— Соскучился, — Джем так по-джемовски пожимает плечами, что Макс всё-таки не выдерживает этого зрелища, снова утыкаясь в его цветастую рубашку, чтобы проморгаться и не дать себе разреветься.

Он так отвратительно соскучился за этот триместр, так рад снова иметь возможность видеть и обнимать, что кожа идёт мурашками, и они неловко танцуют, переминаясь от потери равновесия. Грудная клетка Джема трясётся от смеха, тёплые руки, щекотное дыхание на щеке… Они созванивались позавчера, и Макс все несчастные два с половиной часа пытался сказать, что… Пытался сказать очевидную вещь, но слова сбегали из-под языка и цеплялись к зубам, и никак не хотели произноситься.

— Ты… Небо! Зачем, через неделю же каникулы, я… — Я очень тебя люблю и так рад тебя видеть. — Джем ты просто…

Джемал смеётся, оттесняя его к стене и отстраняясь, чтобы пропустить стайку хохочущих девятиклассниц:

— Говорю же, соскучился, — и Макс не может оторваться, цепляется руками за чужие плечи, а, когда горизонт чист, клюёт его в губы коротко и смущённо, будто не имеет на это права.

Джем подхватывает, цепляет его за подбородок, мягко и медленно сминает губы — коленки плавятся от этой нежности, и отрываться не хочется, но даже когда приходится, Макс не может отойти и на полшага: аннексирует Джемову ладонь, чуть приваливаясь к тёплому боку, пока они выворачивают к медному по звонким хитросплетениям улочек. Он катает "я люблю тебя" по рту, так и эдак, такой хороший момент, чтобы сказать, но…

Но Макс, почему-то, не говорит, только тело по-сонному лёгкое, и губы никак не складывают ничего, кроме улыбки.

Под вечер свежо и ветренно, Макс ёжится, Джем отдаёт ему ветровку, пока они бредут к едальням, прижавшись плечами: ничего нового в их разговорах, только дрожь пробивает тело то ли от холода, то ли от эмоций, и всё хочется сказать это, хочется сказать, но снова не говорится.

— Идём потихоньку, скоро отбой, — Джем снова заправляет волосы ему за ухо, открывая правую щёку, и Макс так по-дурацки смущается прыща на ней, что снова падает в Джема, обнимая, и вот сейчас бы сказать, не глядя в глаза прошептать куда-то в скулу рядом с ухом, чтобы точно услышал. Макс жмурится: давай, Максимов, просто скажи, это не тайна за семью печатями, он и так знает, это не глупо и не стыдно, ВЫ ВСТРЕЧАЕТЕСЬ УЖЕ БОЛЬШЕ ГОДА, но… 

— Не хочу никакой отбой, — так по-детски капризно в сочетании с нелепым объятием, что Джем смеётся, притягивая его ближе, запускает пальцы в волосы, массируя затылок.

— Я тоже не хочу, но тебе нужен сон, а не проблемы с дисциплинаркой, солнышко.

Время идёт слишком быстро, Макс не хочет уходить: у него словно есть выбор, словно они могут просидеть здесь всю ночь, обнимаясь и воруя друг у друга ленивые поцелуи. На обратной дороге он мёрзнет сильнее, его уже ощутимо трясёт. Джем останавливается почти у колодца, затягивает его в нишу между домами, чтобы не стоять на пути, держит лицо в ладошках, и вот сейчас можно и сказать, давай, Артур, такой хороший момент. Он даже рот открывает:

— Я… — и давится всхлипом, жмурясь, чтобы не разреветься. То ли от усталости, то ли от обиды, что нельзя просто забрать Джема с собой как кошку или ящерку, то ли от того, что Джем потратил десять часов на дверехождение ради пары часов пустых разговоров и объятий, и ему бы самому поспать, а не возвращаться теперь обратно…

— Ну, детка, — лоб горит от поцелуя, становится жарко, и Макс понимает, что его дрожь всё-таки не от холода. — Через неделю уже каникулы.

Макс согласен, Макс всё понимает, Макс разлепляет глаза, чтобы успеть ещё хоть немного насмотреться, вот ещё чуть-чуть, пару минут, он честно успеет добежать до общаги, он…

Всё расплывается, он смаргивает влагу, но бесполезно, судорожно стягивает с себя чужую ветровку, чуть ли не насильно одевая её на Джема обратно, гладит ладонями по груди, убирая складки, и обкусанные губы болят будто с них сняли кожу. Это вечное влюблённо-больное противостояние: кто первый кладёт трубку, кому первому придётся уйти, и Макс почти придумывает, как перестроить планы так, чтобы в них вписалась лишняя отработка, но Джем как всегда оказывается сильнее. Снова целует его, мягко цепляя верхнюю губу, поглаживает щёки большими пальцами, отстраняясь.

— Давай детка, я позвоню тебе завтра, тебе нужно посп...

— Я люблютебя, — еле успевает договорить Макс прежде чем всё же уродливо разрыдаться. Кольцо вибрирует и светится: 22:50, Джем целует его в лоб, и, почти выровняв дыхание, он повторяет. — Я люблю тебя.


End file.
